


The Storm

by FireShadow



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireShadow/pseuds/FireShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fanfiction and an attempt at writing fluff.<br/>Based on recent episodes of 'Sjin's farm'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staying The Night

"You can come back to the farm with me if you want, Nilesy"  
Nilesy began to blush but he knew he wouldn't be able to get home safely on his own in the blizzard. The sun was slowly creeping behind the mountains in the distance, not that it made much difference with the dull clouds that covered large patches of the sky.  
"That-uh, That's very kind of you, Sjin. Thank you" Nilesy said with a smile as they both headed to the farm through the never ending fields of chillies.

\-------------------------------------------

"It sure is cold, huh" Sjin broke the silence as he unlocked the farm door and stepped in, Nilesy following behind and mimicking Sjin's actions of wiping his shoes on the mat that had "Welcome" printed on it.  
Nilesy stood shivering as Sjin locked the door behind them. Sjin giggled when he noticed how cold Nilesy actually was.  
"D-Don't laugh. It's f-freezing out there" Nilesy's Scottish accent was obvious in his voice.  
"Come on, lets sleep. It's getting late" Sjin said in between giggles while walking up the stairs to his bedroom.  
"W-wait, where do I sleep?" Nilesy shouted while running after sjin who had disappeared up the, what seemed like, hundreds of mahogany steps to see that Sjin had already snuggled into the duvet.  
"It's a double bed Nilesy, there's enough room" Sjin giggled once more. "i'll stay this side, you stay on your side"  
"But Sjin I-"  
"Sure you can. Stop whining and sleep" Sjin finished as he closed his eyes.  
"Fine" Nilesy huffed with embarrassment.  
He took his backpack off his shoulders and pulled out a pair of pool-print pyjama bottoms and searched around for his matching top that had somehow got to the very bottom of the bag. Taking his bag with him, he stepped into the shower room. Cold tiles sending shivers up his spine and he began undressing to put his pyjamas on. Before leaving the room he checked himself in the mirror above the sink. His long dark-brown hair was sticking up in places and sections defying his parting. Nilesy sighed and decided to just sort himself out in the morning. Stuffing his damp clothes into the bag, he stepped out onto the warm wooden floor and made his way to the bed where he dumped his bag at the side of the small table.  
Sjin turned around to face Nilesy wondering what all the noise was about.  
"Nilesy, what are you- What are you wearing?" Sjin said in utter confusion  
"Th-They're...I-uh...P-Py...Look, I know they're kiddy-ish but they have pools on them, ok" Nilesy said, embarrassment clear on his face as he looked down to the ground.

"You look good in them" Sjin said with a smirk and a wink when Nilesy finally looked at him again.  
"Th-Thanks" was all Nilesy could manage to stutter before he turned around and sat on the side of the double bed, his back facing Sjin. He could feel his cheeks burning red as he went off into a daydream full of lust and, quite a lot, of Sjin.  
'Not now, Nilesy' He thought to himself, trying desperately to remove the embarrassment and awkward feeling.  
"Hey, Nilesy. Snap out of your daydream and sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow" Sjin said with a sleepy voice and to Nilesy's surprise he had turned off the lights and rolled over, already halfway into his dream.  
"Sorry" Nilesy whispered, getting comfortable in the bed.  



	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sjin finds out something that's been on Nilesy's mind for quite a while.

"No! Sjin, I-I love you!"

"Nilesy?" Sjin said, confused, as he turned over to look at a sleeping Nilesy.  
"Nilesy" Sjin repeated, nudging him this time to wake him up.  
"W-Wha, oh, h-hey Sjin, heh, I-I didn't sleep talk did I?" Nilesy awkwardly said, his voice breaking.  
Sjin giggled and replied "Y-Yeah, you did" His cheeks blushing as he looked into Nilesy's sleepy eyes.  
"Oh, um..." Nilesy sat up, dangling his legs off the side of the bed so his back was facing Sjin once more. "I-It was a dream. I didn't really mean it. Psh, why would I like another guy, I mean c'mon that's just, that's just ridiculous, huh" Nilesy said quickly, tightly closing his eyes trying to hide from the awkward situation.  
"I don't think it's ridiculous" Sjin said softly, moving to sit by the side of Nilesy.  
"Um" Nilesy's voice broke  
"Do you really?" Sjin said with a grin on his face and his eyes sparkling with curiosity.  
"Do I what? Do I love you? heh, N-No, I mean you're a great friend but I wouldn't take it that far" Nilesy said, not sounding very convincing at all.  
"Then why did you say it" his smile evident in his voice as he moved ever so closer to Nilesy, wanting to know the truth behind Nilesy's 'Dream'.  
"B-Because-  
"Because you do, don't you" Sjin's smile only widening by the second.  
Nilesy sighed, there was no point in him trying to hide it anymore. Sjin obviously knew. "I-I... yes, I do Sjin. I wasn't going to tell you because I thought, you know, you and Sips had something going on. It'd only make things awkward" Nilesy said, sounding disappointed.  
"Me and Sips? Where did that come from? I only work with him at the factory, we're nothing more" Sjin informed Nilesy. "I-I actually think you're pretty cute" His cheeks burning, hidden slightly by his beard.  
"R-Really?" Only now did Nilesy have the confidence to look at Sjin.  
"Yeah, Look at you, how can anyone disagree?"  
Nilesy looked back at the floor, a shy smile on his face as he slowly reached for Sjin's hand next to him. Their fingers intertwining.


End file.
